1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to refuse containers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved pizza box refuse container wherein the same is arranged for the containment of pizza boxes subsequent to their use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposal of pizza boxes is at times an awkward procedure due to the bulky construction of such boxes that utilize a disportionate amount of available room within conventional refuse containers. A single pizza box in many conventional refuse containers will fill up such a conventional container in an inefficient use of available container volume.
Prior art structure for containers is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,034 to Sandomeno setting forth a recycling container utilizing compartments with receptacles removably mounted therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 to Johnson sets forth a multi-compartment refuse container, each of a rectilinear cross-sectional configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,903 to Hayes sets forth a trash bin and cart, wherein the trash bin utilizes a plurality of aligned rectilinearly configured compartments.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved pizza box refuse container as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing storage for pizza boxes to be disposed in an efficient use of space and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.